Kissing? Don't now!
by Kagami Reinka
Summary: "aku gak mau ngerusak hubungan kita hanya karena first kiss itu. Belum waktunya, Sakura.."/"Atau kamu bener-bener mau aku nyium kamu?"Tanya Sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Dan mereka.../RnR please.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tittle : Kissing? Don't now!**

**Pairing : SasuSaku.**

**Rated : T**

**Author : Megumi Kisai**

**Summary : **"Aku gak mau ngerusak hubungan kita hanya karena first kiss itu. belum waktunya, Sakura.."/ "Atau kamu bener-bener mau aku nyium kamu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Dan mereka…\\RnR please.

"Sakura! Kakak mau latihan band dulu dirumah temen. Kamu tunggu dirumah aja, ya?" Tawar seorang remaja laki-laki tampan berambut merah sambil memakai jaket merah maroonnya.

Gadis berambut pink yang dipanggil Sakura itu menoleh ke arah laki-laki berambut merah itu. "Terserah kak Sasori deh." Kata Sakura.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kakak tinggal sendiri dirumah? Papa dan mama katanya akan pulang malam. Gak takut sendirian?" Tanya Sasori.

Sakura memutar bola matanya, bosan. "Ah! Aku ini udah besar, gak mungkin aku takut. Aku bisa jaga diri kok! Udahlah, kakak pergi latihan band aja." Jawab Sakura sambil mengambil remote TV dan mengganti channel TV nya.

"Bener nih? Yaudahlah. Kakak pergi dulu, ya!" Pamit Sasori lalu segera memakai sepatu ketsnya dan berjalan ke pintu keluar. Saat Sasori akan membuka pintu, seorang remaja tampan berambut Harajuku style sudah berdiri di depannya. "Sasuke?"

"Eh, kak Sasori." Sapa remaja tampan yang dipanggil Sasuke itu.

"Eh, mau kencan sama Saku, ya?" Tanya Sasori, Sasuke hanya mengaguk. "Sas, aku mau main kerumah temenku dulu. Biasa, latihan band. Hei! Jagain adekku, ya? cepetan sono masuk kedalem rumah, ntar dia bosen lagi." Kata Sasori. Sasuke membelalakan matanya.

"Hah? Apa? Jagain Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke. Sasori mengaguk.

"Udah, ye. Bye!" Ucap Sasori lalu segera naik ke dalam mobil dan pergi dari kediaman Haruno. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sasuke pergi ke ruang tamu rumah Sakura dan menyalakan TV nya. Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke merasa bosan. Sasuke pun mematikan TV rumah Sakura dan berjalan ke kamar Sakura.

~~kamar Sakura~~

Dikamar Sakura, Sasuke langsung menghempaskan dirinya ditempat tidur Sakura. Didengarnya suara gemericik air dari arah kamar mandi. Sasuke berpikir kalau Sakura sedang mandi. Diambilnya handphone nya dari saku celana nya dan kemudian ia mengotak-atik handphone nya sendiri.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya dibalutkan handuk berwarna putih. "Hah! Sasuke! kok disini! Kamu ngintip, ya!" Hardik Sakura. Sasuke segera berdiri dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Eh, Saku, bukan gitu. Tadi aku ketemu kakakmu didepan dan kakakmu suruh aku temenin kamu disini. Karena bosen diruang tamu, aku kesini! Jangan marah dulu." Jelas Sasuke.

Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Menyadari keadaannya sekarang, wajah Sakura langsung memerah. "Eh, bisa keluar dulu? Aku mau ganti baju!" Pinta Sakura, Sasuke mengaguk dan beranjak keluar dari kamar Sakura.

Setelah Sasuke keluar dari kamar Sakura, Sakura segera melepas handuknya dan memakai kaos tanpa lengan berwarna merah dan memakai celana pendek selutut berwarna hitam. Kemudian ia mengambil hairdryer dan mengeringkan rambut pink nya yang masih basah.

Tiba-tiba Sakura ingat dengan kata-kata Ino tadi pagi. Ino bilang bahwa Ino sudah pernah melakukan fist kiss dengan Sai. Sakura yang penasaran dengan rasanya first kiss segera berencana untuk memancing Sasuke.

Sakura pun memakai lipgloss berwarna soft orange dan diambilnya obat mata In*t* dan diteteskannya obat mata itu ke matanya. Walau sedikit perih, Sakura pertahanin itu obat mata di matanya dan segera berjalan menemui Sasuke yang menunggunya di ruang tamu.

"Sasuke, maaf lama!" Sapa Sakura. Sasuke berbalik dan menatap Sakura.

"Mata kamu kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng. "Cuma kemasukan debu." Jawab Sakura sambil berusaha tenang saat Sasuke mendekatinya. Sasuke pun mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Sakura yang sedikit memerah. Ditiupnya mata Sakura yang katanya kemasukan debu itu.

"Udah mendingan?" Tanya Sasuke, Sakura hanya mengaguk. "Kamu abis buru-buru makan gorengan, ya? sampe belum dilap gitu minyaknya!" Kata Sasuke sambil mengambil tissue yang terletak di meja ruang tamu.

'Argh! Dasar Sasuke bodoh. Ini bukan abis makan gorengan tau! Ini lipgloss! Masa' dia gak bisa bedain antara lipgloss dan minyak? Uh! Lama-lama aku jitak juga dia!' Kata Sakura dalam hati karena udah kesal dengan sifat Sasuke.

Lalu, Sasuke me-lap bibir Sakura yang memakai lipglos yang dikiranya habis makan gorengan itu. selesai melap bibir Sakura, Sasuke memandang Sakura. Sakura juga balas memandang Sasuke.

Cukup lama mereka berpandangan dengan jarak yang..ekhem.. sangat dekat, tapi tiba-tiba momen itu hancur saat Sasuke malah membuang muka dan duduk di sofa dan menyalakan TV. Sakura merenggut kesal.

'Cih! Padahal tadi hampir ciuman. Menyebalkaaan!' Gerutu Sakura lalu pergi ke dapur dan membuatkan Sasuke segelas susu cokelat panas karena diluar rumah memang sudah hujan.

Setelah membuatkan Sasuke minuman, Sakura kembali ke ruang tamu dan menaruh cangkir berisi cokelat panas itu di meja depan Sasuke.

"Untukku?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya!" Jawab Sakura agak kesal.

"Makasih." Ucap Sasuke, Sakura hanya mengaguk.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam sampai Sakura memutuskan untuk bicara duluan. "Sas, tadi pagi Ino cerita ke aku, katanya dia udah pernah first kiss sama Sai!" Kata Sakura berusaha memancing Sasuke.

"Oh." Tanggapan Sasuke yang hanya seperti itu membuat Sakura kesal.

"Aku penasaran. Gimana yaa rasanya first kiss itu?" Tanya Sakura sambil sedikit curi-curi pandang ke Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam dan meminum susu cokelat panasnya. "Sasuke, kamu penasaran gak sama rasanya first kiss?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. Sasuke sedikit tersedak mendengarnya.

"Ng. lumayan." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kalau gitu, kenapa gak coba aja?" Tanya Sakura lagi, Sasuke kaget. "Mau, 'kan?" Tanya Sakura sambil mendekat ke Sasuke. Setelah jarak mereka cukup dekat, Sasuke sedikit mendorong Sakura.

"Aku.. belum mau melakukannya!" Tolak Sasuke. Sakura kaget.

"Ke-kenapa?" Tanya Sakura, ia merasa sedikit kecewa sama Sasuke. "Kamu gak mau first kiss sama aku?" Tanya Sakura.

"Eh, bukan begitu.." Sangkal Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa!"

"Aku belum mau melakukan itu karena aku masih mau menjagamu!" Kata Sasuke.

"Eh?"

"Aku gak mau ngerusak hubungan kita hanya karena first kiss itu. belum waktunya, Sakura. Aku takut nanti aku keterusan dan gak akan bisa jaga kamu lagi. Aku gak mau itu terjadi karena aku masih ingin jaga kamu sampe kamu bener-bener dewasa nanti. Lagipula, aku tau kau pasti sebenarnya belum siap, 'kan? Kamu ngerti maksudku, 'kan?" Kata Sasuke. Sakura memandang Sasuke.

"….."

"Atau kamu bener-bener mau aku nyium kamu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Dan mereka akan berciuman kalau saja Sakura tidak segera berlari ke kamar mandi karena jantungnya hampir copot gara-gara deg-degan waktu wajah Sasuke dekat dengan wajahnya tadi.

~Kamar mandi~~

"Aghh! Tadi aku hampir ciuman dengan Sasuke! uh, coba saja kalau aku tidak lari! Pasti.. pasti.. hyaaa! Dasar bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoooh!" Jerit Sakura sambil mengacak-acak rambut pink nya. Tapi tiba-tiba ia berhenti dan berpikir. "Kayaknya kata-kata Sasuke memang benar. Aku.. wah, aku harus minta maaf!" Kata Sakura lalu buru-buru keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera berlari keruang tamu.

~~Ruang tamu~~

Sakura kembali ke ruang tamu dan duduk disamping Sasuke. "Benar apa kata kamu. Mungkin saat ini belum waktunya kita ciuman. Aku akan menunggu sampai aku benar-benar siap untuk melakukannya denganmu, Kamu mau menungguku?" Tanya Sakura penuh harap.

Tapi bukannya memberi jawaban, Sasuke malah mengeluarkan seringai mesumnya ke Sakura. Sambil tersenyum mesum ia mendekati Sakura.

Sakura kaget, dengan segera ia mengambil remote TV dan mengganti channel TV ke film komedi yang ternyata film kesukaan Sasuke. Sasuke dan Sakura langsung tertawa saat melihat adegan lucu dalam film itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, ruangan tamu itu sudah dipenuhi oleh suara tawa Sasuke dan Sakura..

Karena sudah kecapekan ketawa, tanpa sadar, Sasuke dan Sakura tertidur dengan pulas diatas karpet ruang tamu dengan menggunakan jaket Sasuke sebagai selimut.

Krieett…

Pintu depan rumah Sakura terbuka dan masuklah seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat sangat cantik, Haruno Rin, mama nya Sakura. Katsuki-ayah sakura- dan Sasori ikut masuk sambil menenteng beberapa kantong plastik putih berisi belanjaan. Rin kemudian berjalan ke ruang tamu karena melihat TV ruang tamu masih menyala disusul Katsuki dan Sasori.

Katsuki, Rin dan Sasori kaget saat melihat Sasuke dan Sakura tertidur di karpet ruang tamu dengan keadaan TV masih menyala dan pintu depan belum dikunci.

"Hahh.. apa-apaan ini! Masa' mereka tidur di atas karpet seperti ini? Kalau mereka sakit bagaimana?" Kata Rin sambil berkacak pinggang tapi Katsuki menenangkannya.

"Biarlah. Sekarang kita tidur aja, yuk. Sasori, masuk ke kamarmu!" Kata Katsuki.

Sasori menggeleng. "Aku tidar disini aja, pa, ma." Kata Sasori.

"Terserah kau saja. Jangan lupa pakai selimut!" Kata Katsuki lalu menggandeng Rin dan mengajaknya ke kamar.

Sasori hanya tersenyum melihat adik dan calon adik iparnya yang sedang tidur itu. dengan segera, Sasori masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengambil selimut. Setelah itu, Sasori kembali ke ruang tamu dan merebahkan dirinya disamping adiknya sekaligus menyelimuti adik kesayangannya dan juga calon adik iparnya.

Sinar mentari pagi yang hangat mulai merambat masuk kedalam ruang tamu yang berukuran besar itu. hal itu membuat seorang remaja laki-laki berambut Harajuku style terbangun.

"Ngh.." Gumam remaja itu yang ternyata Sasuke. Hal pertama yang Sasuke lihat adalah wajah close up Sakura. Sasuke kaget, ia baru sadar kalau selama tidur ia memeluk sakura karena mengira Sakura itu guling. Dengan perlahan, Sasuke melepas pelukannya agar Sakura tidak terbangun. Tapi Sakura sudah terbangun dan dengan cepat, Sakura melepas pelukannya pada Sasuke.

"Ma-maaf Sasuke, aku kira kau guling! Maaf, ya!" Kata Sakura dengan wajah merah padam. Sasuke hanya mengaguk dengan wajah memerah juga.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasori bangun dari tidurnya. "Eh, kalian udah bangun? Selamat pagi." Sapa Sasori pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Selamat pagi." Balas Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sesaat kemudian Sasori tersenyum jahil. "Bagaimana tidur kalian? Nyenyak?" Tanya Sasori. Wajah Sasuke dan Sakura kini merah padam.

"Eh, ano.. itu.." Sakura sibuk mencari alasan yang tepat supaya tidak ketahuan hal yang sebenarnya oleh Sasori.

"Hehhe. Aku pengen cepat-cepat melihat keponakanku di masa depan!" Kata Sasori sambil menunjukkan seringai jahilnya yang disambut oleh deathglare Sasuke dan Sakura. Saking malu nya karena Sasori ngomong soal keponakan, dengan secepat kilat Sasuke dan Sakura mengejar Sasori yang sudah duluan lari ke halaman belakang rumah.

Sasuke dan Sakura yang berhasil menangkap Sasori pun dengan segera menjitak kepala Sasori secara berbarengan.

"Aww! Sakit tau!" Dengus Sasori. Kemudian mereka bertiga pun duduk dengan santai di halaman rumah kediaman Haruno.

"Sasuke," Panggil Sasori. Sasuke menatap Sasori. "Jangan pernah membuat sakura menangis. Karena, jika Sakura menangis karenamu, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu. Dan satu lagi, berjanjilah untuk selalu setia dengan sakura." Pesan Sasori.

"Aku gak akan pernah membuat Sakura menangis. Dan aku janji, aku akan selalu ada disampingnya! Itu janjiku!" Jawab Sasuke dengan mantap. Sasori hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke hanya menundukkan kepalanya Karena wajah Sakura kini sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

Saat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, ia melihat Sasuke seperti dibisikkan sesuatu oleh Sasori sehingga membuat Sasuke sedikit menyeringai.

Dengan cepat, Sasuke mencium pipi Sakura dan segera berlari. Sakura kaget, tapi setelah sadar sepenuhnya(?), Sakura segera mengejar Sasuke. dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran SasuSaku. Sasori hanya tertawa geli melihat SasuSaku, apalagi saat Sakura terpleset dan jatuh hingga menindih Sasuke.

'Sepertinya keponakanku akan segera datang!'

**#The End#**

Nyooo….! X3

Wakakakak! Tau gak siapa yang ngomong 'Sepertinya keponakanku akan segera datang!' dibagian akhir itu? klu gak tau, biar aku kasih tau! Yang ngomong itu Sasori! XDDD

Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Ini pengalaman teman dekatku dari fb. Aku dan dia sepakat untuk ngejadiin pengalamannya sebagai fic! Wkwkwk x3 kisah nyata, lhooo~

Nama temenku itu(insialnya aja, ya) UC! Dan nama cowoknya itu(insialnya aja, ya) UVL! XDD wkwkwk.

Hahahaha.. selama ngetik ini fic, aku ketawa-ketawa terus, lho! xDD *gadayangnanya*

Yosh! Masihkah ada typo? O.o

Ohya, aku mau nyampein sesuatu buat 'U.C'

Makasih ya, udah ijinin aku bikin pengalaman kamu ini jadi fic!^^ dan ngebantu aku.

Makasih juga udah mau jadi temanku! XD*peluk2*

Ok. Cukup sampai sini saja, REVIEW YAAA~! xDD

-review banyak, review gak banyak saya terima-

~Megumi Kisai/ 23.55AM~


End file.
